Knocked out
by AwesomeGirl99
Summary: Sequel to knocked up by thedeadlyescape
1. Authors Note

Hi guys my name is Claudia,

now if you are reading this and haven't read knocked then Go read it because knocked up is a great book and it is set before this.

knocked up is written by thedeadlyescape so go check that author and that book out.

this will bed set quite some time into the future and it will be the kids lives and perspectives as they go through school, friends, love, death, strigoi and lots of other things.

now again please go and check it knocked up by thedeadlyescape, please.

well that's all, I will probably have the first chappie up shortly bye


	2. IntroProlougue

**For the sake of this story Adriana and Ariana are only threeish years apart.**

My name is Amalia-Anastasia, Amalia-Anastasia Ivashkov. But you can call Ali, everyone else does.

Something that you should probably know before you continue is that I am a vampire, a dhampir to be precise but I feel like a moroi. I go to school and learn all moroi stuff, my parents chose this education and so that is what i get.

Our Queen has changed how things are, dhampir that are still with their moroi parent can be raised as a moroi and actual moroi can learn to fight like a dhampir.

Our Queen is Vasilla Dragomir, my godmother, actually all my siblings godmother.

My parents are Adrian and Rosemarie Ivashkov. I am their youngest child of a lot.

In order it is:

Ariana Ashley Ivashkov (Aria)- She's Twenty almost twenty one and has fiery red hair and nice blue eyes, she is really bossy and yet she never listens, she used to sneak off at night but mum is always so easy on her, shes really gorgeous

Adriana Alissa Ivashkov (Addy)- she is almost eighteen years old and she has brown curly hair, green eyes and tan skin, she is also a goody two shoes and super smart. dad loves her to bits

Robert Ryan Ivashkov (Robbie)- He is seventeen years old and has messy (bed Hair) that he spends hours on and brown eyes, his skin is very pale, he is a flirt and an artist of all types (as he tells me)

Raphael Randell Ivashkov (Randy)- He is sixteen years old and tall, has curly brown hair, brown eyes and a tan, he likes art but isn't as crazy about it as Robbie and is fairly smart no where near the genius that Addy is

Then there is me

Amalia Anastasia Ivashkov (Ali)- I am really tall, the tallest of my siblings, I have curly hair but unlike the others in my family it isn't the type you want, mine is out of control frizzy ringlets or auburn fuzz, my eyes are green with flecks of brown, I have pale skin, it would be okay for a moroi but because I am dhampir it looks unnatural and I am underdeveloped. I am also Randy's twin.

My neighbours are my god parents Vassilla and Christian. They have a few kids.

There is

Charlie Ozera: He is eighteen and is almost my height, almost. He has a head full of blonde curls and pale blue eyes. He is a quiet and friendly person, I guess I would like him if I didn't see him make out with my Ariana all the time.

Caine Ozera: He just recently became seventeen, he is shorter than Charlie but stockier, his hair is also curly and blonde, his eyes are a blue green colour. He is super nice and very friendly and has a kind word for everyone.

Cassidy Ozera: He is sixteen and is taller than me, he has muscles too. His hair is blonde as well but his is straight and longer, his eyes are a pale green and shine with mischief. He is cheeky and sarcastic and can be very rude, he hangs around in corners and always has a sarcastic, sassy comment for everything.

Claudia Ozera: she is fifteen and taller than me which is crazy, she is the only one in her family with brown hair and it is dead straight, one eyes is blue and the other green, she is pale and has the same personality as Cassidy

Aria lives in the basement, the biggest room. Charlie and Aria are dating and have been since she was fourteen. Addy is always holed up in her room studying. Randy and Caine are best friends and Cassidy and I are best friends, Claudia's best friends she never sees because it is a human (scanal/jks) but Randy, Caine, Cassidy, Claudia and I all hang out.

Anything else, oh yeah i have a huge crush on Caine but he only sees Addy.


End file.
